


First (or Last) Dance

by anemptymargin



Series: New Beginnings [5]
Category: Psych
Genre: Community: older_not_dead, F/M, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen promised Henry the last dance of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First (or Last) Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [older_not_dead](http://older-not-dead.livejournal.com/) promptathon 9: New Beginnings.
> 
> Prompt: ?. ?/?. First (or last) dance

He’d wanted to go to the dinner, but ultimately understood why Lassiter got to go schmooze with the city’s top brass – and Karen. It was dangerous enough that they had a budding relationship at all… showing up together to a fancy dinner party where no less than half the invited guests could remove her as Chief of Police would be beyond stupid.

 

Instead, as a consolation to him after an evening of frustrated griping that they hadn’t even had a proper elegant date with dinner and dancing, she agreed to stop by on the way home for a piece of pie and the last dance. “My lady?” Henry asked with a smile as he opened the door while she walked up the front steps in her sparkly cocktail dress.

 

“Henry Spencer…” she grinned, shaking her head while she looked him up and down. He’d really pulled out all the stops for a nightcap and pie; including a black suit and bow tie with the sound of slow jazz on the stereo in the living room. “What is all this?”

 

His smile stretched even wider as he took her by the hand, closing the door behind them. “I believe you promised me the last dance.”

 

“You can’t be serious.” She rolled her eyes, letting him pull her into an embrace no less. “You put on a suit at ten o’clock at night to dance with me?”

 

He nodded; “If it’s worth doing, it’s worth doing it right.” He leaned closer, cheek to cheek as he led her in a simple swaying step. Nothing fancy, just a couple of long songs of easy closeness.

 

“You know you’re amazing, right?” Karen murmured against his ear; “A girl could get used to this sort of thing.”

 

He chuckled and turned her around on her sore feet with a slight flourish. “All part of my dastardly plan to make you fall madly in love with me.”

 

She giggled, feeling twice as drunk on his gentle tease as on the glasses of wine she’d had at dinner. “Well, Mister Spencer, I think someday your plan just might work.”

 

Henry returned his lips to the curve of her ear with a kiss and said; “I made a strawberry pie.”

 

“And it’s looking better by the minute.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
